This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Today, it is common to provide a 24 VAC (volts alternating current) transformer between an HVAC system line voltage and various low-voltage control components of the HVAC system. For example, the low voltage may be used to signal a call for heat or cool from a thermostat or to engage a contactor to start an air conditioning compressor.